Sabrina Vincent
Sabrina Vincent is an original character created by Ashlee aka @Lovelyriverjude. You can find out her story on wattpad and the author's username is Thatgrungewriter. Sabrina's Life At Bullworth Academy Sabrina is another female greaser that attends Bullworth, primarily known for being referred to as "Johnny Vincent's baby sister," by most of the students. Unlike her brother, she isn't hot tempered and doesn't get into as many fights compared to him. She is considered very attractive by most of the boys at Bullworth and isn't promiscuous like the other female greaser Lola Lombardi. She is also considered the most intelligent greaser, earning straight A's in all of her classes as strongly encouraged by her brother. She is allies with the nerds and like the other greasers she absolutely despises the preppies. Home Life During her childhood, Sabrina and Johnny had been physically and verbally abused by their parents. This has been the reason for Johnny to take on the role as a father like figure in her life. He has helped raised her and was there to protect her and make sure she was safe. Due to the irresponsibility of their parents, he tucked her in when she slept, walked with her to school, and fed her. Eventually after their parents were sent to jail for illegal troubles, they lived with their grandmother for a while, up until she discovered Bullworth Academy and enrolled them there so she wouldn't have to take care of them. Thus, this stimulates Johnny to be the legal guardian of Sabrina and them residing together in a house located in New Coventry. Appearance Sabrina has similar traits to Johnny Vincent both having the same skin tone and shade of brown hair, except hers is a tint darker. She has chocolate brown eyes just like his, and a similar but wears a smaller leather jacket like his. Unlike the other girls, she is short in size, the same height as other greasers Vance Medici and Lefty Mancini. Usually, she wears her school uniform which is a blue version of Christy Martin uniform. She doesn't wear socks or Mary Jane shoes however, but instead wears black flats. She has long, wavy hair, extending down to her back. For her pajamas, she wears a pink oversized sweater with gray drawstring shorts. In the winter time, Sabrina wears the same black leather jacket, her school uniform underneath, with white black tights. She wears black, knee high leather boots. Underneath her jacket, he wears a pastel blue sweater. She also wears leather gloves and a burgundy knitted winter hat. For her gym uniform, it's the same as the other greasers and has her hair up in a ponytail. She’s also a cheerleader, but unlike the other cheerleaders, she wears a pink ribbon as she is the co-captain as appointed by Mandy Wiles Friends Sabrina has many friends outside of Bullworth Academy, and unlike the other greasers, she isn't hostile to Jimmy or non-cliques. Jimmy Hopkins Sabrina befriends Jimmy Hopkins after a few weeks of being enrolled at the academy. He sees her crying outside of the girls dorm and cheers her up. She offers to show him around Bullworth and he accepts. She refers to him as her "knight in shining armor" as saving her on many occasions. Unlike the other girls in the school, Jimmy considers her his best friend and is overprotective of her. She is the only girl that is nice to him and every time the greasers give him a hard time she is always up to his defense despite being her own clique. In chapter five, when the greasers are manipulated by Gary into hating Jimmy, Sabrina is the only one who still is willing to befriends with him. During Complete Mayhem, she helps him defeat the enemies and offers to help battle Gary Smith with him. Like the bullies clique, he has 100% respect from the runaways the entire school year. Greasers Sabrina is the only liked female in the greaser clique. When Johnny isn't around, she often leads the group with the help of Norton Williams. She is also best friends with them, and is too treated like a younger sister. However, she feels strongly close and connects well with Ricky Pucino as she feels he is accepting and listens to her most. The two have private conversations with each other and find themselves having smoke breaks even though Johnny hates it when Sabrina smokes. Beatrice Trudeau Sabrina and Beatrice Trudeau are longtime best friends, ever since elementary school. Sabrina always has to be the one to cheer up Beatrice after a heated argument from Mandy. Several times Beatrice has helped Sabrina by giving her advice on any situations and it is quite common for the besties to have a sleepover together at the Vincent residence. Russell Northrop Being well liked amongst the bullies clique and her relationship with Tom, Sabrina is good friends with Russell Northrop. This is also because of Jimmy, the three helping out each other in Complete Mayhem. Every time Sabrina is in need of protection, she usually looks out for Russell who willingly becomes her back up. Relationships Sabrina has gone out with multiple guys that also attend Bullworth, mainly the non-cliques and the bullies. Some were a one night stand, while there was a couple important relationships that were a commitment. Tom Gurney Tom Gurney has had a longtime crush on Sabrina, always staring at her in math class. As encouraged by his friends, he finally gains the confidence to ask her out. He starts by asking Jimmy to pick the lock and stuff her locker with a dozen roses, a box of chocolates, and a letter as addressed, "secret admirer." In the letter, it specifies the location of the admirer and that he considers to be the most beautiful girl in all of Bullworth. When she meets him in person, she is utterly surprised to discover his presence and flattered that he went out of his way to do that for her. He instantly invites her to go camping the same weekend with his friends and the two eventually encounter a romantic relationship with each other. Up until chapter four, Sabrina and Tom are in a relationship for a while throughout the school year. Dan Wilson Sabrina once had a relationship with Dan, howbeit it lasted for two weeks. It ended tragically when upon meeting up with him for a date, she discovered him cheating on her with Christy Martin. Gary Smith Sabrina and Gary Smith during one summer had a secret relationship with each other. She broke up with him after dating him for three months, the reason being for his sociopath ways of scheming unsettled her immensely. In the beginning year of Bullworth when Jimmy arrives, Gary and her are hostile with each other because of the break up. Later on during chapter three: love goes all around, he attempts to convince her to break up with Tom in desire to get back together with her. When convincing her, he mentions several times how "they were so good together" and that they could become the queen and king of Bullworth Academy if she follows through with his plan. She caves in, but eventually realizes she was dooped and breaks it off with Gary. Melvin O'Connor Melvin O'Connor is part of the nerds clique at Bullworth Academy. He is in love with Sabrina and desperately tries to form a relationship with her. She is nice to him and secretly plays Grotto's and Gremlin's tournaments to make him happy. During a school dance, she sees him be denied by Mandy Wiles when asking her to dance so quickly Sabrina offers to dance with him. She tells him that "girls are weird at this age" and that she knows he will find a girlfriend eventually. Lefty Mancini Despite having his reputation as a flirt, the only girl the left handed greaser has been attracted too was Sabrina. The two prior to her relationship with Tom were considered a friends with benefits thing due to the strict code that is endorsed by Johnny, as he prevents the greasers from dating Sabrina. Lefty tries hard not to break the rule, albeit it is difficult as he considers Sabrina a “real special gal.” The Runaways Based off the Bon Jovi song "Runaway" and the female rock group, The Runaways, Sabrina forms a clique during chapter five and is nominated as the clique leader. Her and her friends crave to have some fun in Bullworth, so they decide to plant revenge on the townies for sending Johnny to the mental asylum. They contribute a big role in Complete Mayhem, helping Jimmy in settling down the school and prevent it from going even more haywire. They are a mixture between the townies and greasers, as they both crave the destruction and independence. They are tough fighters, and their weapons of choice are slingshots, pepper spray, pocket knives, and firecrackers. Trivia Sabrina’s name may be based off the movie starring Audrey Hepburn. Ironically, the Sabrina Audrey Hepburn plays represents similar behavior on how Sabrina Vincent is with boys. She shares a connection with Sabrina Carpenter as hence they share the similar first name, and the two girls can sing. On campus, it is common to hear Sabrina singing music at a minimal volume; sometimes, the boys are attracted to her melodic voice and follow her wherever she goes stealthily, especially Jimmy. She has shared her first kiss with the seven greasers at the age of fourteen. Not having a mother figure, Sabrina looks up to Ms. Phillips as a mother figure as she always advises her and compliments her on her behavior in school. Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Greasers